This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-152869, filed May 31, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a camera having an outer covering member for preventing camera shaking prior to the time of taking a picture.
Conventionally, in an image pick-up apparatus such as a camera, various techniques have been developed to alleviate or prevent an adverse effect resulting from camera shaking when a picture is taken. Such camera shaking has a high possibility of occurring when the user holds the camera in an unstable state.
In particular, a beginner and tho se not familiar with the camera in a daily life do not have the slightest knowledge of how the camera should be hand-gripped. They often take pictures with a camera while holding the camera in an unstable manner. In such a state, camera shaking is produced.
In conventional cameras, a grip section, etc., is provided at a right-hand holding section of the camera so that, at an outer appearance, a proper design consideration is given to that holding section. As a result, the user has an understanding of how the camera should be gripped by the user""s right hand.
In the above-mentioned conventional camera, the camera can be stably held by the right hand of the user due to the presence of the grip section on the camera. However, it is not possible for the user to grip the camera with the left hand, stably and properly. Since pictures are often taken while holding a camera with a user""s left hand, camera shaking often occurs.
JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 9-203840 discloses a technique of providing an annular covering member on a hand-holding section of a lens barrel which is used at a time of taking a picture with a camera hand-gripped. In this technique, the covering member is provided simply for the purpose of enhancing the operation of the lens barrel and, therefore, this structure never serves the purpose to hold the whole camera in a proper and stable way. Therefore, there is no description in this PUBLICATION which gives due consideration to camera shaking.
The present invention has been achieved with the above in view and the object of the present invention provides a camera which has a structure of giving, to the user, a suggestion of how the camera be hand-gripped properly and stably and can beforehand prevent any adverse effect resulting from camera shaking.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object of the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising a picture-taking optical system for forming a subject image, a camera body section connected to the picture-taking optical system and an outer covering member for covering the picture-taking optical system and camera body section, wherein a higher friction coefficient surface is provided at at least a bottom surface of a covered portion corresponding to the camera body section and at at least a covered portion corresponding to a lower portion of the picture-taking optical system than a remaining covered area.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising a picture-taking optical system for forming a subject image, a camera body section connected to the picture-taking optical system, and an outer covering member for covering the picture-taking optical system and camera body section, wherein at least a portion of the outer covering member from the picture-taking optical system to a lower portion of the camera body section is covered with a rubber member.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising a picture-taking optical system for forming a subject image, a camera body section connected to the picture-taking optical system, an outer covering member for covering the picture-taking optical system and camera body section, and a grip section situated at a lower portion of the outer covering member extending from the picture-taking optical system to the camera body section and having a higher coefficient of friction than the remaining surface of the outer covering member.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising an outer covering member for covering a whole of the camera and a grip section whose grip position is eye-recognizable on the surface of the outer covering member and can be readily and properly gripped by the left hand of the user.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising an outer covering member for covering a whole of a camera, and a grip portion formed continuous with at least a portion of those lower portions of a camera""s barrel frame and body section wherein the grip position of the grip section is recognizable by hand touching and can be readily and properly gripped by the left hand of the user.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.